Hermanas
by Esfinge
Summary: Narcissa y Bellatrix han estado unidas desde niñas, dos hermanas que se juraron permanecer siempre juntas y compartirlo todo. [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JKR.

**NdA:** Sigo experimentando nuevos temas y nuevos personajes. Otra vez estoy fuera de mi especialidad, pero confío en que salga algo decente de aquí.

---

**Hermanas **

Siempre han estado muy unidas. Desde niñas. Dos jóvenes que deslumbraban con su encanto y belleza. Distintas pero parecidas; mismo origen, misma sangre.

Narcissa dulce, ojos claros, cabello dorado sin fin, un ángel para cualquier hombre que osara mirarla. Hermosura cálida, rasgos suaves, manos blancas. Alta, inalcanzable, siempre digna.

Bellatrix pasional, mirada tan oscura como su melena, sueño prohibido para muchos, deseada en secreto por tantos. Dispuesta a entregarse siempre a cambio de poder. Un demonio sensual, orgullosa, arrogante. Fría por fuera, ardiente por dentro.

Unidas más allá del linaje o la familia. Hermanas, amigas. Dos espíritus en busca de un mismo camino para no tener que separarse, porque alejarse sería como perder parte de ellas mismas. Desde pequeñas compartían cuarto a pesar de lo grandioso de su casa y, en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando las luces se apagaban y se les mandaba dormir, ellas sonreían e iluminando la habitación con tenues destellos de las varitas, jugaban a hablar de su futuro. Narcissa ansiaba formar una familia con alguien de su misma nobleza, Bellatrix deseaba ser poderosa y reconocida por su magia. Pero ambas compartían un mismo deseo: permanecer siempre juntas.

_Siempre lo comparten todo_, solía decir su madre con orgullo.

Y ahora, años después, con su madre ya muerta y enterrada, esa frase aún retumba en los oídos de Narcissa Malfoy e invoca una irónica sonrisa en sus delgados labios. Porque es cierto, siempre compartieron todo, hasta que lo que era de una lo fue de la otra. Todo.

Avanza lentamente por la mansión de camino a la chimenea. No subirá al piso superior, no es necesario en absoluto. Seguirá como hasta ahora, fingiendo ignorancia, simpre digna. Toma asiento sobre el amplio sillón con algo de dificultad, el embarazo está ya muy avanzado y no se siente tan ágil como antes. Con la mirada fija en las llamas rojizas y la mente opacada por el resentimiento y la impotencia, puede ver la escena como si se desarrollara ante sus ojos.

_Dos cuerpos desnudos. Ambos tan conocidos como aborrecidos. Manos fuertes deslizándose por la piel suave, gemidos sin prohibiciones, labios fundiéndose, delgadas caderas ondulando sensuales sobre el cuerpo del amante, incitándole al pecado, al sexo, a la pasión más animal. _

Narcissa cierra los ojos. Lo que daría por ser capaz de no verles, no escucharles en su cabeza, por estar en otro lugar. Siente un golpe en el vientre y comprende que su hijo tampoco se encuentra bien. No quiere trasmitirle su frustración ni su pesar, pero no hay nada más en ese momento hacia lo que pueda desviar los pensamientos.

_Él le muerde el cuello, es algo que siempre hace, y ella responde con un tirón al cabello rubio que le obliga a inclinarse y quedar expuesto bajo su cuerpo. Ambos dominantes en una batalla por el control. Jadeos salvajes, palabras lascivas, risas de arrogancia y desprecio. _

Los puños se cierran en un acto reflejo y los ojos azules se nublan de dolor y furia. Traición. En su propio hogar. Por parte de las dos personas a las que más quiere en el mundo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe. No lo entiende. Pero a partir de que su embarazo comenzó a notarse, cuando su cuerpo dejó de ser esbelto y delgado, ella empezó a aparecerse en casa con demasiada frecuencia. Ambas sabían para qué venía, ninguna dijo nada.

_No se aman. No hay cariño en sus gestos, no hay roces suaves ni besos dulces que él solía emplear con su esposa. Con ella es brusco, seco, excitante. Brutal y ardiente hasta el delirio, hasta el éxtasis final que los hace perder el sentido y gritarse obscenidades entre las sábanas revueltas. Exhaustos y cubiertos de sudor en su lecho profanado. _

Cuando todo termina, ella se viste y se marcha. Si alguna vez coincide con Narcissa, la saluda como cualquier hermana haría: con amabilidad. A veces pregunta por el embarazo, si se siente bien, si necesita algo, y le recuerda que no haga esfuerzos. Le sonríe como antaño, cuando compartían bromas a sus primos o rumores sobre los familiares menos apreciados. Como cuando se juraban estar siempre juntas.

_Las buenas hemanas lo comparten todo_, abofetea su madre desde la tumba. Se diría que ella también se ríe de su desgracia.

Y Narcissa le devuelve una sonrisa vacía y le asegura que no debe preocuparse por su salud. Le dice que todo está bien y mientras las palabras salen de su boca, no sabe si está mintiendo o no. Porque se juraron compartirlo todo y jamás especificaron si eso incluía también compartir maridos. Así que seguramente todo está bien. Aunque su corazón se rompa por la tración de su esposo, no puede odiar a su hermana. No puede odiarla, ni aunque le arrebate lo único que quiso desde pequeña —una familia—, porque Bellatrix también es su familia y prometieron estar juntas siempre, no abandonarse la una a la otra por nada ni por nadie.

Y no importa que Narcissa se sienta más sola y abandonada que nunca. Se sonríen como si fueran niñas otra vez y sólo se tratara de una travesura. Porque para Bellatrix lo es. Un juego divertido. Y mientras la ve marchar y su sonrisa se apaga, su hermana se pregunta desde cuándo las travesuras se las hacen la una a la otra y si permanecer siempre juntas significa lo mismo que estar unidas y quererse. No lo sabe. No sabe qué está bien y qué está mal. Sólo sabe que dolería de cualquier modo ver a Lucius con otra, pero el que sea con su hermana, ese es un dolor que poco a poco la está matando.

Hundida en el cálido sillón frente a las llamas, pálida y hermosa, altiva en su dolor, Narcissa se promete no volver a jurar nada en su vida.

---

**NdA**: Espero que os haya gustado. Comentarios o críticas, please. Nos vemos.


End file.
